Jack Fenton, Or Am I?
by Chatter Puncher
Summary: How does Jack handle being killed by his own son? He becomes a ghost. That's how. And want's revenge on the ghost that killed himno matter what the costSo he goes back in time with a secret codenameHis name is Skulker,The greatest hunter of the ghost zone


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe the plot, because I've never seen this one anywhere, but I don't lay claim because I haven't looked everywhere either, lol.

Chapter 1, The Attack

I was just plopping a piece of fudge in my mouth when the emergency ghost attack phone rang. I ran across the lab and picked it up before Maddie could upstairs.

"Jack Fenton, Ghost Hunter here, where's the ghost attack?"

The voice was one of a young girl, slightly panicking. "Hello? Yeah, um, there's a bunch of ghosts here, and um, ooh, where am I again? Oh yeah, I'm near the middle of town, close to Winchester and Clifford streets. Danny Phantom is here, thankfully, but the other ghost seems to be beating him up pretty bad, please come help him! He needs help!"

Wonderful, this was going to be another chance at catching Phantom! And if the girl was telling the truth about the other ghost weakening the ghost kid, then it will be even less likely for him to escape! "Alright ma'am, I want you to get yourself and any friends in the area out of there as fast as you can, but do it safely, my wife and I will be there shortly." I hung up and bounded up the stairs.

Maddie was already loading up the GAV with a few essential ghost hunting materials, and was almost done. I hurried out and threw myself into the driver's seat, buckling up and revving the engine. The moment Maddie sat down and shut the door, I floored the gas pedal, knowing we had little time to get there before Phantom flew off to another part of town to destroy it.

We got to the place the girl mentioned in record time. And she was right. there were two ghosts there, one being the ghost kid, though he looked in terrible condition compared to the other one. Out of slight curiosity, I reached behind me and got out a device to tell me the power levels of the two ghosts. I pointed it at Phantom, and it gave me a reading of 8.6. Low, for all the times that I've checked his power meter. I moved it to point at the other one. 10.7. I had never seen a number that high. Maddie said she saw a 12.4 once, and that was when Amity Park was nearly pulled completely into the Ghost Zone. But I never had the chance to look, she had put it away too quickly.

The ghost was quite small, actually. Maybe 4 feet tall, and humanoid. But if there was one thing I've leaned since I started seeing real ghosts, it's that dynamite comes in small packages. Size meant absolutely nothing. Just look at Phantom. He was maybe five foot six, he looked to be about fourteen, the same as when he first appeared in Amity Park a year ago. He was scrawny, but you could still see slight muscles lining every part of his body. He was a shrimp by most everyone's standards, and yet he was the most powerful ghost consistently seen in Amity Park.

And he was losing this battle. Which wasn't good. Even I know that. The teenaged ghost, my wife, and I, have teamed up to destray multiple ghosts, even if only temporarily. With over half the city believing that he was a good ghost, which was impossible, we've had to take his side until the other threat was taken care of and then try and get him.

And it seemed like that's what we were going to do again today, I noticed as Maddie got out a large gun I had seen her carry many times before and start shooting at the small ghost.

I quickly joined her.

I saw the little ghost form a pink ecto ball in its hands and take aim at Amity Park's Public Enemy Number One. I raised a gun and shot. The beam hit the ghost in it's left side, throwing it off balance and causing it to release the ecto ball in an un-aimed direction.

Right toward where Maddie was at. I didn't really see what happened next, because she flew straight towards me, faster that even I could drive anywhere. I noticed then that the ghost was a girl. She was maybe fourteen years old. She had chin-length orange hair tucked behind her ears that came back forward, tracing her jaw line. She also had bright, glowing blue eyes that stared unwavering right into mine. "It's all your fault," She said in a low whisper. "How could you do that to him? Your own son, for crying out loud! He loved you, and yet you still hunted him for years on end, even after you figured out his secret. You, Jack Fenton, are a horrible father. And I will make you pay for it."

What? What could she be talking about? AND HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME?! It was with that thought though, that she suddenly sprang high into the air, using my shoulders as a catapult, and causing me to stuble a step or two forward. I looked up and tried to raise my gun again at her, but I never had a chance. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Phantom floating a few feet off the ground, his hand smoking slightly. His eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers, and I saw why.

There was a big, neon green ecto ball hurtling towards where the girl had just stood, and now I was. I think the teenager tried to shout something to me, but I didn't hear it. I didn't hear anything. But I sure felt it when the ghostly energy hit me straight in the chest. It was the most horrible pain I had ever had the misfortune to feel.

But that wasn't the worst of it yet. I hadn't realised it then, but I was sent flying backwards into a wall of a building nearby. The building was old getting ready to be torn down, so there were already many holes in places. The pain in my chest suddenly seemed like nothing compared to what my back felt like. I glanced up to the sky and saw the young girl ghost looking down at me. I saw her frown, she looked so sad, like she had to do something even though she didn't want to. And just did it. But I was again distracted by what I saw happening to the wall above my head. It started to crumble and fall, straight towards me.

This was it. I was going to be crushed by a falling building.

And that was the end of Jack Fenton, beloved Father, Husband, and Friend.

**Well, that was interesting. This is only the second time I've killed off Jack in any of my stories. I think I liked the other way better, but I couldn't use that in here, oh well. (The other time was in Reactions) Anyways, I already have an idea as to who the orange-haired-blue-eyed ghost is, so you can take a guess, but I'll only tell you if you're right or wrong.**

**Tell me if you like it or not!**


End file.
